The present invention relates to regulators for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to regulators utilizing rotary slide valves.
Regulators utilizing rotary slide valves generally include a housing for connection to an engine and having the rotary slide valve rotatably mounted in the housing to rotate on a rotation axis. The rotary slide valve includes passages which serve to connect at least one working cylinder space in the engine with one or more air intake channels or with one or more exhaust discharge channels. That is, as the rotary slide valve is rotated, the passages in the valve serve to alternately connect the cylinder working space with either an intake channel or discharge channel. Because of the substantial amounts of heat generated as a result of combustion in the cylinder which then must be exhausted through the discharge channels, it is known to provide a cooling system in the housing and the rotary slide valve for cooling of the housing and the rotary slide valve during operation. Coolant fluid is conducted through this cooling system by means of a vacuum site located outside of the rotary slide valve for drawing the coolant fluid through the housing and the rotary slide valve to cool same. In the known prior art systems, the rotary slide valve has cooling agent chambers and channels therein for conducting cooling agent from a radially interior portion to a radially exterior portion of the slide valve. For example, one prior art arrangement is disclosed in Patent CH-PA No. 575,071.